The Bet
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan.    Julian and Logan make a bet, that leads to interesting results.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk. Very extensive use of sex toys (well one). M/M. If it squicks, stay away :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Bet<strong>

Droplets of moisture ran over smooth skin, the long column of a neck, the rippled muscles of a stomach, just to disappear into the low sitting towels on the hips of the three males currently sitting in the sauna together.

Derek let out a long pleased moan, making Logan and Julian look up from where Julian's head had been lying in Logan's lap, while Logan laid back on the bench, both eyes closed as Logan lazily ran his hands through Julian's hair.

Derek noticed that the others were looking at him, and he stretched, the smooth expanse of his firm chest on full display for his two friends. Derek had no problem being in a state of undress in front of his gay/bisexual friends. As far as he was concerned, if they wanted to watch, it was nothing but a compliment.

"What?" He asked, "It was a long week."

The two others groaned in agreement.

"Congrats on your nominations though Julian." Derek said.

Logan snorted, causing the shutting eyes of his boyfriend to fly open.

"What?" he challenged.

Derek groaned as Logan just shrugged, anticipating horrible things.

"WHAT?" Julian said again, wanting to sit up, but Logan's hand on his shoulder kept him down.

"Nothing I just don't think you're that good." Logan teased.

"Oh no." Derek hit his head against the wall behind him knowing where this was going.

"I am so much better than everyone of your weird favorite actors."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh it's on."

"No guys. No!" Derek said. "Please not again. Every time you make a bet things end in disaster and I am the one who has to clean up the mess."

The two lovers looked at him, grinning.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Is baby Derrie scared again?" Julian teased.

Derek huffed.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" he called, standing up abruptly to stomp out, completely forgetting that he was only wearing nothing but a loosely draped towel, which he promptly lost.

Instead of bending down to pick it up and give Julian and Logan an even better view of his taut backside he just walked out, head held high, not even blushing under the catcalls and wolf whistles of his two best friends.

After Derek had left and they had calmed down a little, Julian sat up, running his hand over the waistband of Logan's towel teasingly. He slowly slit his thumb underneath it and loosened the towel, freeing Logan's already half hard cock.

Julian grinned, his eyes firmly on Logan's as he licked his lips.

"So…about that bet…nghhh" Logan started, but was cut off when Julian's warm hot mouth closed around the head of his cock.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while later the two boys were at their apartment, both naked on their bed, Logan on top of Julian, breathing heavily into his neck, before rolling off of him.

"That was nice." Julian said between pants.

Logan just chuckled running his hands through Julian's hair, pulling him close.

"Sooo…about that bet…?" Julian said, smiling up at Logan with his patented Cheshire Cat grin.

"Ohhh." Logan grinned. "You know how tonight is some fancy gala dinner my dad throws where you will be having to sit with the Something Damaged cast and I will be sitting with my highly esteemed dad?" he said, getting up, leaving Julian to look at him curiously from the bed.

"Umm yes? How could I not what with you complaining about it every two minutes." Julian said teasingly.

Logan snorted.

"Yeah well anyways, I have a little something here that I've been wanting to try with you, and I think we can work this into our little bet beautifully."

Julian perked up, seeing the mischievous glint in Logan's eyes. That usually meant good things. Or bad, depending on how you saw it. Julian loved it when his boyfriend got that way.

"Oh?"

Logan chuckled, knowing that tone of his boyfriend's voice. Julian was interested, playful in the most magnificently devious way he knew. He loved it.

"Oh yeah."

He turned around showing Julian a somewhat eggshaped, but smaller and more longish, bright purple object.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Logan dear…what is this?" he asked in a half amused, half curious tone.

Logan grinned, flopping down next to Julian again the small cylindric object still in his hands, as well as another, small silver one that looked suspiciously like a remote control.

"This Julian, is the ultimate test for your acting skills."

Julian frowned looking at the objects in Logan's hands questioningly, then up to Logan's face, then back to the objects, and then it hit him.

"Oh my stars." Julian laughed "Fuck Logan, noo. You're kidding right?"

"Why no Julian, as a matter of fact I am not. This is a special kind of vibrator. Special because of two features. One:…"

Logan tossed the purple object onto the bed, then fumbled with the remote, and suddenly it started to buzz, first just faintly, then stronger as Logan regulated something, and finally it sent the whole bed into vibrations. Julian was impressed. If Logan did something, he had to go all out.

"It can be controlled via remote control from up to 50ft."

Julian's eyebrows rose. That did offer quite the range of possibilities.

"And two…" Logan grinned, pressing another button on the remote and the thing expanded.

Julian's eyes went wide, his throat closing up in a pleasant way as he thought about what this meant.

"Oh yes." Logan said, eyes glinting as he saw the expression on Julian's face, practically reading his thoughts. "It distends, also controllable per remote."

"That's…quite the nice toy you got there Mr Wright." Julian said, licking his lips.

He was nervous, but in the best possible way. Logan's eyes followed the movement of Julian's pointy pink tongue sweeping over this lush, soft lips that fit against his so perfectly, before he captured them in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he kept his hand on Julian's neck, pulling their forehead s together.

"I know. And I want to use it on you tonight. And if you manage to keep your composure during dinner, then you win and if you don't then I do…"

Julian closed his eyes. That did sound like it could be interesting. If Logan wanted to play this game, then Julian would gladly join him. His grin turned devious.

"You're going down Wright." He challenged.

"Ohh…we will see…I will have you reduced to a begging mess before this day ends.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Three hours later, Logan was already in his dress shirt and pants, as they were getting ready, Julian was still naked, as Logan had demanded it, waiting for his treatment. Logan got some lube and the vibrator/butt balloon, walking up to the bed where Julian was lying, flat on his stomach, he beautiful firm backside on display for Logan.

"Spread 'em." He commanded, hardly even giving Julian time to comply as he pushed his legs far apart, settling between them, pressing Julian into the mattress with his weight.

"Soo…what do you want if you win?" the blond asked, kissing up and down the back of Julian's neck.

Julian grinned.

"If I win, I get you this whole weekend."

"You're already got me babe." Logan replied haughtily.

"I get you, to do with as I please, no matter what it is."

"Good." Logan said with a grin, pressing the smaller boy into the mattress with a grin "And if I win…" he paused, his lips running up a trail over the smooth skin of Julian's back, until he arrived at a tender spot at the base of Julian's neck, nibbling at it.

"If I win…" he continued, one of his arms, firmly between Julian's shoulderblades, pressing the younger boy down, while the other slipped between his asscheeks, parting them, searching for the small puckering entrance to his boyfriend's body

"…then I get you…"

He slipped one finger into Julian, the brunet groaned and tried to move away but he was held fully immobile by Logan's weight on top of him.

"…tied to this bed…"

Julian could feel the blunt pressure of the butt balloon against his entrance, Logan had hardly even stretched him, and the slow burn of the stretch made him twitch helplessly against the bedsheets.

"…no phone, no laptop no form of communication…"

Logan pulled the toy out of Julian a little before pushing it back in, licking a stripe up from the nape of his neck, to a spot behind his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell, making Julian shiver with anyticipation.

"…completely at my mercy…"

Julian swallowed hard, licking his lips as the still relatively small toy fully slipped into place with one last push of Logan's fingers.

"…for the entire rest of this weekend."

Instead of climbing off of his lover, Logan rolled his clothed groin against Julian's perineum, letting Julian feel his erection pressing against him.

"All mine." He growled possessively once more as he climbed off of Julian, once more taking in the beautiful form of his lover, spread out on their bed, his smooth skin and firm body begging for him to survey and to touch…

Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts. Bad Logan. This was not the time to mentally ravish Julian. He consoled himself with the fact that, in case he won, he would get to very much do whatever he pleased to Julian. The real Julian. And not just in his head.

He had to focus on his game.

As Logan walked out, to clear his thoughts, Julian was left behind still shivering pleasantly from Logan's words, trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of the, for now, deflated balloon inside of him.

He was more than ok with this bet. Because from the way it looked right now, this was a win-win situation for him. Logan was inclined to agree.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They made it to the dinner party without incident, except for Julian's shriek,

("DID NOT!" "DID TOO!")

Which he let out as he was getting ready to step out of the car and suddenly a strong buzzing sensation filled him fully.

Logan had turned them off a moment later, an innocent smile on his face as Julian whispered "I hate you." beneath his trademark grin as he greeted some fans. Logan was fair enough to not embarrass his boyfriend in form of them, so Julian was pretty safe until they made it inside.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Once inside they got separated as Julian was swept off by some semi important wife of some business associate and supporter of Logan's father, while Logan was dragged off by his father to be introduced to some *nice young ladies*.

Logan sighed. His father was not openly against him being gay, but he still tried to set him up with every pretty girl form a good family he could get his hands on. Luckily, Logan had something much more captivating than their inane chatter to keep him entertained. Namely his gorgeous boyfriend and their new toy.

Julian was hardly thinking of the toy inside of him anymore, only at some times, when he shifted unluckily and it hit his prostate spot on. He was beginning to think that Logan had lost interest, when suddenly he felt one of the strangest sensations he had ever felt.

Buried deep inside of him, the toy began to inflate, gaining in size as it started to buzz at a low speed. The surprise at the faint pain of the stretch and the buzzing, so deep inside of him, made Julian jump.

"Hnnghhh…" he closed his eyes, fisting the fabric of his jacket, as he crossed his arms.

He swallowed hard as the ladies he was talking to started looking at him with worried expressions. He barely managed to suppress a groan as he felt the thing inside of him grow once more, the stretch becoming more noticeable, as the vibrator started to fill him.

"Are you ok dear?" one of the women asked, and Julian just shot her his trademark smile and nodded, before his eyes started searching the room for a familiar pair of green eyes.

It didn't take him long to find them, Logan's presence drawing his attention to it like gravity. He could see Logan smirk at him, before his legs nearly gave out under him, as Logan turned the vibrations on full for a short moment, making it increasingly difficult for Julian to breathe normally, until they suddenly slowed down to a slow buzz, which was still quite something or Julian's heightened senses.

Julian was very, very grateful for the decision to wear tight black briefs, which kept his erection from showing. He looked at Logan challengingly, not one to give up easily, even as Logan let the toy inflate even more, increasing its size again.

Julian internally groaned. Logan was trying to kill him, that had to be it. He tried to focus on the conversation around him, but suddenly something buzzed in his pants, and it was not the toy. He pulled out his phone and excused himself.

"Yeah?" he answered, assuming he knew who was on the other end.

"Hey there sexy." A deep, raspy voice whispered over the phone.

Julian swallowed hard, but he wasn't going to give Logan the satisfaction of giving in just yet. Or ever. Like hell.

"Hello Logan." He said dryly "Tired of the party alrerady?"

"Please…save me…these girls are soo dull."

Julian laughed.

"But I was having such a great conversation with the ladies over here."

"Mmmmhhh…I could give you a small little incentive…"

Julian was having a bad feeling about this. Then suddenly, the buzzing inside of him picked up in speed and intensity, and the fact that the toy was filling him out completely now caused it to be pressed right against his prostate.

"Fu…" he groaned, biting the back of his hand as his eyes fell shut and he gripped his arm forcefully as to not slip up.

"Are you alright young man?" one of the women around him asked, all of them watching him with very disquieting expressions.

"Erm…" Julian drew in a shaky breath "Actually…I think I should…go somewhere…get some…air…" he tried his best to control his voice before he walked off, every step moving the buzzing inside of him.

As he made it over to Logan, who was standing with a group of girls, back leaned against a wall, he slung his arm around the blond's waist, partially in a possessive gesture to make the girls back off, partially because he wasn't sure how long his legs would keep carrying him. Logan noticed, and couldn't suppress his grin, but he wrapped his hands around Julian to steady him, quickly pecking his cheek.

"Hey you. Ladies, might I introduce to you: My boyfriend Julian Larson." The girls looked something between disappointed and completely intrigued.

Julian relaxed a little in Logan's arms as the buzzing died down a little. Logan smirked, his hind sneaking down to cup Julian's ass, then pressed on the end of the toy, pushing it forward against Julian's prostate.

"Nnghhh…" Julian was pretty sure that Logan would have big dark bruises on his hips, in the shape of Julian's fingers, considering how hard he was holding onto him.

Of course Logan liked it a little rough too.

"Are you ok dear?" he asked in a perfectly innocent tone.

Julian wanted to mutter "Asshole" but he was on his *in public* behavior, so he just smiled sweetly and replied:

"Yes, thank you, I just hope that we get to sit down soon."

Logan couldn't bite back a laugh at that, causing Julian to glare, and the girls around them to look at him in confusion. Timing perfect as ever, Logan's Dad chose that moment to announce that the guests should take their seats, for dinner was about to be served.

Logan helped Julian to his place on the *Something Damaged* table, where he sat next down next to Clark, while Logan himself made his way over to sit down next to his father. But when Julian looked over to him, green eyes remained firmly fixed on him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The first part of the dinner, with long boring speeches of self important people and some boring entertainment show went by without incident, but then suddenly, Julian could feel the now familiar feeling of something growing in size inside of him.

And it was starting to hurt now, as it blew up to a size bigger that Logan's cock, but it was so good, as the vibrations started to pick up again, the feeling of penetration and being filled up, but also of being so completely at Logan's mercy, making it hard for Julian to keep his calm.

"Hnngghhh…"

Julian fidgeted, swallowing hard as he tried to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the table trying to suppress a moan.

"J are you ok?" Clark ask, looking at him worriedly.

"Mhh…I'm fi-ine…" Julian said, voice hitching as he shifted, moving the toy deep inside him, pressing it solidly against his prostate.

"You don't look so hot man."

Julian took a shaky breath and gave Clark a small smile, that froze on his face as he felt the vibrations inside of get stronger again.

"OHMYGOD." He choked out, barely managing to control the shiver that ran through his entire body.

At the table next to the Something Damaged table, Logan was sitting, a wide smirk on his face, his green eyes firmly fixed on the form of his lover, as he played with the small silver remote control.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Logan continued this little game until dessert, but since Julian refused to budge and the evening was drawing close to its end, he decided to up his game a little. There was no way he was going to lose this bet. He took the remote and inflated the toy once more, his eyes firmly fixed on his lover, as sepia eyes bore into his, widening in shock.

He looked for a sign of too great pain, but Julian did not seem to be hurt, at least not in a bad way, so he just smirked and waved at his lover, before suddenly turning the toy's vibrations on to the highest setting.

He watched Julian dart up from his place on the table, muttering a small apology, before he rushed out of the room. Logan smirked, got up and followed his boyfriend.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Julian was hurrying towards the bathroom, as fast as dignity and his shaky legs allowed him. The buzzing and the pressure inside of him had become to much to stand, his prostate and his whole most private regions under constant stimulation. He couldn't take it anymore.

He made it to the bathroom and half fell, half stumbled into a stall, when strong arms wrapped around him, preventing him from falling on his face. He could hear the stall being locked behind them and he tensed, prepared to fight, even in his state, but then.

"I got you. I am going to take care of you now." A familiar voice said, as a firm, warm hand unzipped his pants and slipped both his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, before cupping his straining erection.

"I've got you." Logan whispered into the side of Julian's head, as Julian buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck, just surrendering to the feeling of stimulation both inside of him and on his cock.

The friction was fast and rough, but paired with the almost painful buzzing inside of him, and Logan's strong arms holding him tightly, Julian didn't last long, his scream of completion muffled because his face was buried in Logan's neck.

"T-take it out…please…turn it off." Julian begged, voice breaking, the vibrations inside of him too much for his hypersensitive nerve endings.

Logan hurried to comply, fumbling for the remote and turning off and deflating the toy, but leaving it inside of Julian.

"Shhh…" He cooed, kissing the side of Julian's neck "you just stay here ok, don't move."

He seated Julian on the plush toilet lid (seriously Dad, seriously?), and smiled at him affectionately, cupping his face and running his thumb over Julian's cheekbones.

"W-where are you going?" Julian asked, quickly regaining control of his voice.

Logan smiled.

"I am going to tell them that we are leaving because you aren't feeling well. Now that I have won the bet, we might as well start the weekend early."

Julian groaned, letting his head fall back against the tiled wall. Logan laughed softly, leaning down to kiss Julian's lips.

"You know…you still are my favorite actor…"

With those words Logan left Julian to clean himself up, as he cleared the weekend for them. Both of the boys smiled. This had been a success.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>: Ok ummm...I will be hiding now... /disappears


End file.
